onlyfoolsandhorsesfandomcom-20200215-history
Terence Hoskins
Det. Sgt. (formerly PC) Terence 'Terry' Hoskins is a character in Only Fools and Horses. He was played by the late Christopher Mitchell. He appears in the episodes May The Force Be With You and To Hull and Back. Biography PC Terry Hoskins first appears in the episode May The Force Be With You, where he is the right hand man of DI Roy Slater. In comparison to Slater, who is a corrupt and sadistic office, Hoskins is an honest policeman. Although Hoskins secretly hates Slater, he is forced to respect Slater as he is Hoskins' superior. When Slater arrested Del, Rodney and Grandad in connection with a stolen microwave, Hoskins was responsible for reading the accused men their rights. While Slater interrogates Rodney and Grandad, Hoskins was left with Del. Although Hoskins doesn't let Del go, he advises Del to tell Slater the truth. It transpires that Del knows Hoskins' mother, whom he had recently sold a gas fire to. Hoskins warns Del that Slater has no scruples. For instance, once Del revealed the name of the culprit, Slater would resort to pinning a load of unsolved crimes on the accused. Hoskins tells Del that the only people who hate Slater more than the villains, is the coppers. Upon returning from questioning Rodney and Grandad, Slater tells Hoskins to take his supper break, despite the fact the canteen just closed. Later, Hoskins discovers Rodney and Grandad are still in the building, even after they were informed they were free to go. After Del agreed to make a deal with Slater, the latter dismisses Hoskins. Sometime before the events of To Hull And Back, Hoskins was promoted to Sergeant and became Slater's personal driver, meanwhile Slater was promoted to Chief Inspector. Slater and Hoskins bumped into Del and Rodney invited him for a cup of tea at Sid's Cafe. Hoskins warns Del and Rodney that Slater is on the warpath and is looking to bust a gang of diamond smugglers. Del had already entered into the diamond smuggling scheme with Boycie and Abdul, and is forced to find a different meeting place with his partners in crime. As Del, Boycie and Abdul were noticed breaking into Denzil's lorry, Slater, Hoskins and PC Parker investigate. After finding an empty lorry, Slater comments to Hoskins that Del may be the diamond courier, but he then states he's only joking. Later, Hoskins accompanies Slater on a stakeout to arrest Del and his gang. It turns out that Slater was the one behind the diamond smuggling scheme and pockets the diamonds, in exchange for the other men's freedom. When driving Slater home, Hoskins offers to give his view on the lack of evidence, but is rebuffed by Slater. In a double cross, Hoskins drives Slater to a police blockade. Hoskins had been wearing a microphone and recorded the entire conversation proving Slater's guilt. It is unknown what happened to Hoskins after the events of To Hull And Back. It is possible that he may have been promoted to Inspector following Slater's dismissal from the force, arrest and conviction for diamond smuggling. Category:Characters Category:Only Fools and Horses Characters